


Teen Diversity

by Aly_Drolet



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deep Dish Nine, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English as a second language, F/F, F/M, Family, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Nebula Coffee, Single Parents, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Drolet/pseuds/Aly_Drolet
Summary: What if the DS9 crew were teenagers. What if they had to attend high school instead of being Starfleet Officers. Read all about their high school experience plus how they overcome challenges related to or based off of cannon events. To be written in a one shot/short story/episode style. Each chapter or part will focus on different characters and their relationship. The plot will be over arching. They also might be written out of order, based on when the story/part takes place. No Starfleet, no races/species.Please tell me what you think and what situations u would like to see as we go through this AU.Updates at least once a month.Tag will be constantly updated.As a disclaimer I do not own any of the characters, fan art or songs used in this fanfiction. Credit goes to the rightful owners.Based on the ds9 AU Deep Dish Nine. Note that I don't own this AU. Somebody else created it and a lot of people have jumped on board, adding their version, which is what I am doing. What if the members of ds9 and voyager lived in the modern world, so all humans? What if all the main characters are teenagers who end up working at Deep Dish Nine or Nebula Coffee?
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Worf, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Worf, Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Odo, The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction/Story set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction/Story Background. Feel free to suggest ideas for characters, character pairing or story plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might combine this AU with the Deep Dish Nine/Nebula Coffee AU I was once planning. This means I will have more characters and situations as these teen characters end up getting jobs and working. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Chapters typically uploaded after being written

  * Main Characters (for the Deep Dish Nine Part) I am including and their nickname/heritage: 
    * Ben Sisko: African American + Captain 
    * Kira Nerys: Middle Eastern/Jewish + Major
    * Odo: Middle Eastern + Constable 
    * Miles O’Brien: Irish + Chief 
    * Jadzia Dax: American + Old Man
    * Julian Bashir: English + Doctor 
    * Worf: African American + ______ . (Can’t remember if he ever had a name/nickname that people called him in cannon other than his name. If you want to suggest some in the comments that would be great.) 
  * Sibling characters: 
    * Jake Sisko
    * Ezri Dax 
    * Rom
    * Nog
  * Side characters: 
    * Garak
    * Quark
    * Leeta 
    * Keiko
    * Kasidy Yates 
    * Dukat 
      * Political leader
      * Mean to Kira
    * Winn Adami 
      * Political leader
      * Mayor
      * Owns the temple in Little Bajor
    * Joseph Sisko
    * Morn 
      * Local customer at Quark’s
    * Brunt 
      * Safety/building inspector
      * Mostly at Quark’s
  * Main Locations 
    *       * Deep Dish Nine Pizza; The location that the Deep Dish Nine (Deep Space Nine) Characters end up working at
      * Dominion Pizza 
        * Rival pizza gang for DD9
        * Jem'hadar local biker gang
      * Quark's 
        * Is the local bar
        * Owned by Quark, Rom and Nog's mother



If there are any characters you want me to add to any of these above character lists let me know. 

I’m also going to stick to canon pairings as much as possible but I might also choose to explore fan pairings. When and if I do here are the fan pairings that I will be using:

  * Worf/Ezri 
  * Julian/Miles
  * Kira/Jadzia 
  * Julian/Jadzia



The one fan pairing that I will not be doing at all is Julian/Garak as I don’t like or agree that it works. Other than that, you are free to suggest any pairings for me to consider using in my story.

  * Main Characters (for the Nebula Coffee Part) I am including and their nickname/heritage(To be added): 
    * Kathryn Janeway
    * Chakotay
    * B’Elanna Torres
    * Tom Paris
    * Neelix
    * Tuvok
    * Annika Hansen(Seven)
    * Harry Kim
  * Side characters: 
    * Naomi
    * The Doctor
    * Q 
      * Food critic
  * Main Locations: 
    * Nebula Coffee; The location that the Nebula Coffee (Voyager) Characters end up working at
    * Borg Tech 
      * Internet and phone company hell bent on giving Janeway/ bad service



If there are any characters you want me to add to any of these above character lists let me know. 

I’m also going to stick to canon pairings as much as possible but I might also choose to explore fan pairings. When and if I do here are the fan pairings that I will be using:

  * Doctor/Seven



The two fan pairing that I will not be doing at all is Janeway/Seven and Janeway/Chakotay as I don’t like or agree that it works. Other than that, you are free to suggest any pairings for me to consider using in my story.

The type of story I will be doing first is introduction for all the main characters I will be using as listed above. These introductions will be in multiple parts (one per character) and make up chapter one.

I have created the setting to be a fictional version of New York.

Setting: Boroughs and Neighborhoods: (Like New York)

  * Alpha 
    * Little Bajor 
      * Deep Dish Nine 
      * Nebula Coffee
      * Quark’s
      * Garak’s Tailor Shop
      * Vic’s Jazz Bar
      * Apartment Buildings where most of the characters live
    * Starfleet/Federation 
      * Where most cannon human characters live or lived
      * Vulcan
    * Cardassia 
      * Dukat likes to hit on Kira
    * Frenginar 
      * Banks
      * Accountants
      * Were Quark and Rom’s mother lives
    * The Wormhole 
      * Road/ ferry to Gamma
  * Beta 
    * Romulan
    * Klingon
  * Gamma 
    * Dominion
  * Delta 
    * Borg 
      * Tech companies
      * Realtors
      * Internet and phone companies



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the one story that inspired this one. So far it is the only one that I have found that involves the characters of DS9 as teenagers. Enjoy it will my story is still on going. If you find any similar ones feel free to leave a comment about it, I would love to read them. 
> 
> [i'm still a fighter (but now i'm ten times lighter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956495/chapters/24387150)  
> 


	2. Images for Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding some images for the AU elements of this story. I do not own these images, credit goes to the original owners.


	3. Ben Sisko Introduction Chapter 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Ben Sisko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next introduction will be with Janeway, then Kira Nerys. I'm going to switch off between the Deep Dish Nine and Nebula Coffee characters

Ben lived with his father Joseph Sisko and his little brother Jake in the apartment above Sisko’s Restaurant that his father owned; known for its Cajun food. He had lived there pretty much all his life, enjoying the warmth that came from the kitchen along with the free food; especially when friends can help eat up leftovers. With baseball being Ben’s favorite sport he loves getting his friends together to play during the long hot summer months. Ben even plans to join the District School Number 9 (DS9) High School Baseball team. Overall Ben finds himself organizing events so his friends can hang out, study sessions where he tends to help others with their math homework, baseball games in the park or dinners at his father's restaurant. In the end Ben is the best of friends, willing to do almost anything to assist his friends. Though what Ben can’t seem to accept is failure. Though in the end what might be worse than failure to Ben is how weirdly Nerys seems to idolize him; idolizing him as a religious type figure and for assisting her through school. 

* * *

Ben is most known for wearing baseball jerseys of his favorite players as well as hats. His friends joke that at anytime he is dressed ready for a baseball game. 


	4. Kathryn Janeway Introduction Chapter 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Kathryn Janeway

Kathryn Janeway was not known for making friends easily. A lot of the people she was friends with had hated her for a while; It had taken at least a year for some of them to trust her. But Janeway played fair. She was a leader, one of two, in her main group of friends; extremely helpful when they all went camping together. Kathryn lived with her two loving parents and their beloved dog. Nothing out of the ordinary for this middle class family. She went to school, getting good grades. Kathryn was the best at science. It was her favorite subject after all. Outside of school she would either go camping with her friends or partake in historical reenactment/alternate history LARP. So far she had done world war two and two alternate histories in the 1800s, one being set in an Irish seaside town. Despite Kathryn being a strong leader she struggled to let others lead; she always had to be the one to make the final say in group decisions. She was getting better at it which was a huge help with the future career she wanted. Janeway wanted to work in leadership or maybe even the science field. Overall Kathryn was fair, kind and very empathetic with her friend group.

* * *

Kathryn Janeway wears a professional yet fun style. If she is not dressed up for reenactment or LARP then she dresses in businesses casual attire making her look slightly older than she actually is. 


End file.
